The Good Stuff
by angelflutest
Summary: When another Fujioka comes to Ouran Academy will she be just like Haruhi? Or will the shadow king be able to break through her exterior?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**  
**First off I don't own Ouran High School Host, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**  
**I do own Sora, so don't take her.**  
**I do love OHSHC, and this idea wouldn't let me focus on my other stories until I started it.**  
**So I hope everyone enjoys!**

Prologue

On an airplane, in a seat near one of the windows, a young girl stared out the window. Her brown eyes hidden behind square glasses, red hair pushed over one shoulder, black headphones hung around her neck. As the seatbelt sign flashed she sighed and placed her headphones in her lap before strapping herself in.

* * *

As she walked into the airport the girl wasn't surprised to see only one man waiting for her, a tall redhead that looked similar to the girl smiled and waved at her as the girl grinned and ran to the man. Embracing the taller man as he hugged her back.  
"Hey dad."  
The man chuckled.  
"Hey sweetheart, how was the states?"  
The girl laughed and pulled away from the man and carefully lifted her teal colored duffle bag over her shoulder while her father grabbed her large, black suitcase.  
"The same as always. How's that sister of mine?"  
Her father shook his head.  
"Busy, she's joined a club at school."  
"Really? That's…good."  
The pair shared a look before her father shook his head and changed subjects as they walked out of the airport and to a cab.  
"How's your throat?"  
The girl smiled as she took a seat in the cab.  
"Better, the doctor said to take it easy, but it should be back to normal in a few more days."  
The father nodded as the cab pulled away and started the short drive to the family's apartment. The pair easily falling into a light conversation talking about everyday things and catching the other up on what has happened in the past eight years. Finally the cab pulled up to the apartment complex and the pair got out of the car, the girl grabbing her luggage while her father paid the cab driver. As the girl entered the apartment she looked around as her father stood behind her.  
"This place hasn't changed a bit. Are we still sharing a room?"  
The father sighed and nodded.  
"I'm afraid so."  
The girl turned and looked at him.  
"You know this will more than likely end in a fight, right?"  
At the silence the girl smiled and continued to drag her stuff into her sisters room and started the process of unpacking and reclaiming half of the room.

* * *

As she was finishing making her bed she heard the front door open. A smile appeared as she straitened her white sweater before walking down the hall, easily spotting her sister as she was slipping off her shoes. The two sisters only shared one trait, their eyes, other than that you would never know the two were, in fact, twins.  
"Dad? Why are you home early?"  
The girl smiled as she stepped so her sister could finally see her, as the other twin looked at her sister her eyes hardened in an uncharacteristic display of disdain.  
"I didn't know you were back in Japan. Sora."  
The girl smiled at her sister, not bothered in the least by her sisters attitude.  
"Nice to see you are doing well Haruhi."

**So what do we think?**  
**I love hearing from my readers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the first official chapter of The Good Stuff!**  
**Just a quick shout out to Day for reviewing and everyone that follows/favorited this story so far!**  
**Please enjoy!**

"So, why are you dressed like a boy?"  
Haruhi glared at Sora as she sat across from her sister at the table.  
"It's a long story."  
Sora barely glanced up over her tea as she flipped through a brochure for the Ouran Academy.  
"Taking after dad already? He'll be so proud."  
Haruhi glared at her sister while Sora gave her a bored look before going back to the brochure.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sora smirked at Haruhi while their dad made a quick exit out of the house, knowing better than to intervene with the feuding sisters.  
"It simply means, dear sister, that one of us was bound to be a cross-dresser, and let's be honest, we knew it wasn't going to be me."  
Haruhi sat back and fumed while Sora stood up and walked back to their room, listening as her sister sighed before she left the house.  
"Well, I knew it was going to be fun moving back into the house."  
With a grin Sora moved to get ready for the day. After taking a shower she blow-dried her hair before pulling it into a ponytail and curling the ends so it cascaded down her back, with expert hands she fixed her makeup and shoved her glasses on before walking over to her duffle bag and pulling out a simple green sundress that had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, stepping into her brown and silver cowgirl boots Sora smiled at her reflection before grabbing her purse and walking to Ouran Academy. Having applied while she was still in the states all that was left for the older twin to do was to interview with the chairman and tour the campus. Digging into her purse she pulled out her ipod and slipped one of the black and pink ear buds into her ear as the slow music started. Reaching down she touched her throat, a sad look crossing her features before it vanished and was replaced by a look of happiness as she continued on her walk to the school.

"Thank you Chairman Suoh. I look forward to starting tomorrow."  
Shaking the brunettes hand Sora quickly exited the large office and proceeded to wonder around the school.  
"This is going to be a fun adventure, at least we aren't in the same class."  
Sora smiled to herself as the clock in the middle of the grounds chimed.  
"Hm, Haruhi should be in that club of hers, I guess I could always see what it's about."  
Sora looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging and turning around and heading for the music building.  
"It's in the music building, so it can't be that bad, right?"  
She smiled to herself, while Sora was in the states she was left alone for her first year, only having contact with other people for a couple of hours a day, so she was in the habit of talking to herself. As she entered the music building she gasped and looked around for a moment.  
"Wow, I might have to spend more time here. So beautiful. Now which music room was it?"  
Shrugging again the redhead started walking around, poking her head in some of the rooms she pouted and moved on before finally stopping in front of the last room.  
"Music room three? If she isn't in here I'm going home."  
With a light sigh Sora pushed open the door and stopped dead at the sight before her.

**I know it's short but the fun begins next chapter!**  
**Remember to review!**


End file.
